All Out of Shape
All Out of Shape is the eighth episode of Season 2, and was remade as the sixty-seventh episode for Season 6 under the title Playing Dough. Synopsis Oggy has a new hobby : modeling clay. With the dexterity of a Rodin, Oggy sculpts a miniature version of the entire house, including himself. But the roaches steal the clay-Oggy statue and stick needles in it like a voodoo doll. And it works! Plot Oggy has a lot of clay models, including animals and humans, all in different colors, on his clay mat. As Oggy puts down a clay model of himself, he picks another one, sculpting a female copy of himself; (Olivia in season 6), as the telephone rings. Then he puts down the clay model, and goes to answer the phone call as the cockroaches plan to mess up the models. As Oggy calls someone, they start to mess up the clay. Joey removes the head of a gnome and wears it as a mask; Marky removes the head of a rabbit, and starts eating clay carrots, which the two laugh at their masks; while Dee Dee plays with a clay cow, then ties its legs to a ribbon. As Oggy went back to playing with clay, Joey and Marky redid their previous forms and disguised themselves, while Dee Dee, unnoticed, remodels a clay pig into a clay ham, but one he spot Oggy, he remodels it back to a pig's head. Oggy, still enjoying his new hobby, makes the hair of the clay model. As the cockroaches fled, Joey bumped onto the hind of the clay model, surprising Oggy that his own hide gets squashed. Joey, seeing this new opportunity of injuring Oggy, starts by slapping him on the left side of his face, then Dee Dee chomps down his tail, followed by Marky pinching his left hip with his bare hand, and finally, they all begin to injure Oggy using different kinds of tools: a fork, a cactus, a corkscrew, and yes, a Swiss Army knife. Soon Oggy was bashed all around the room, until Oggy used a cushion to cover his hide, and seal it with bandage for relief, but a dynamite finished it all up that blew his hide up into space and he flies down, crashing back into his house, on the floor and near the mat. Oggy threatens to swat the roaches again, but Marky grabbed his clay model again and Joey removes his eyes and places them back in a crossed position. Feeling unconscious, Oggy bumps into the light post, and the roaches abscond with the model after Joey smacks the light post on Oggy's head. At the stairs, Oggy was trying to get the model back, but Dee Dee and Joey tied his legs, making him trip and left to slide whilst biting on the stairs. Marky sees this as a mess, then Oggy went up, and spits out the sawdust and wood chips of it, before getting remodelled into a ball, bouncing down the stairs, smacking Dee Dee, then all around the hallway, into the kitchen and into the trash can, which he gets reformed back, then Dee Dee celebrates as Oggy gets rid of the trash can. Then the roaches melt Oggy's clay model into a toaster, then turning him into toast. Lastly, Joey freezes the model in the freezer and drops it down, cracking Oggy into pieces like ice. The cockroaches abscond once more. Once Oggy reforms himself, he pursues the cockroaches and his clay model, but the roaches stretch his lips while running, then tie his tongue to his neck, which he slips, then extend his neck, which Oggy tries to get the model back. The elongated head, arms, and legs ran all over the house trying to catch the roaches, but they stop at his final shape, then Oggy retrieves the model back and smacks them. Oggy's clay model is kept in the safe, alongside some money, then Oggy starts making the clay models of the cockroaches in anticipation. Joey gets another chance by grabbing all of the clay animals and combine them into a larger clay model of Oggy. As Oggy begin to squish them with an anvil, Oggy spots another model of himself, then the roaches twist his hands around, making him tightly hugged by his own arms, letting the anvil smack him, crashing down on the floor, as a tumour sprouts on his head. Clay Oggy gets flattened by a road roller, then the roaches roll him up like a piece of tissue paper, and abscond with it. Oggy came out from the hole he left on the floor, then goes after the model as Jack went into Oggy's house, returning from fishing, then goes to the kitchen and gets surprised at the clay models of the cockroaches. As the chase continues, the roaches went into the toilet, where tissue Oggy was to be used as a toilet paper, then flushed down. The door is locked, so Oggy bangs on it as soon as Jack heard that, then gets upset, then Jack comforts his cousin. The roaches laugh in the toilet, but suddenly, Dee Dee gets inflated, followed by Marky, by which Joey comes out and reforms clay Oggy back to his original shape in front of Jack, but he took Joey and inflate him, causing the entire side of the house and the cockroaches to burst. Jack comes to hug Oggy, who is soon get squashed by his cousins's foot. Jack realises this, and says sorry as the episode closes. Gallery TBA Video Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches episodes